


Ablenkung

by elumurr



Series: Nachspiele [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: 3 x schwarzer Kater, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumurr/pseuds/elumurr
Summary: Ich hab versucht, in die Zusammenfassung zu packen, wer hier alles wen mit was ablenkt. Es ist mir nicht gelungen.Aber: Thiel und Boerne telefonieren.Spielt nach dem Ende vonDreimal schwarzer Kater.





	Ablenkung

**Author's Note:**

> Da mein roter Faden in dieser Serie darin besteht, möglichst direkt nach dem Ende der Folge anzusetzen und weil Thiel sich in diesem Fall auf den Weg nach Hamburg begibt, wurde es eben ein Telefonat. Boernes Gefühle aus Thiels POV, oder so.
> 
> Ursprünglich sollte das kurz und fluffig werden, zwischenzeitlich war es viel zu lang und dramatisch und jetzt ist es irgendwie mittellang und mitteldramatisch? 
> 
> Fakten zu Fußball und Fahrplan sind leider Gottes alle wahr, ich habe viel zu viel in die Recherche gesteckt - Details am Schluss, falls sich jemand für meine Erkenntnisse interessiert.  
> Allerdings kann ich die Geschichte dadurch so genau datieren, wie wohl nie mehr: Sie spielt am 21.03.2003 nach 21:30 Uhr.
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist _definitiv nicht_ als Analyse zu lesen. Die Gedanken, die Thiel sich hier macht weichen mitunter stark von meinen ab. Vor allem, weil wir von Boerne außer das Gesagte nichts haben, keine Gedanken, keine Körpersprache, nichts. Deswegen sind die Thiels Reaktionen vielleicht mitunter anders, als sie es in einem direkten Gespräch dieser Art und in einer anderen Ausgangssituation wären. Daher war das hier irgendwie eine Herausforderung, aber ich wollte an meinem Telefonat festhalten.
> 
> Nicht betagelesen, die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und der St. Pauli und der SSV Reutlingen schon gleich dreimal nicht.
> 
> (Laut Vorspann heißt die Folge übrigens _3 x schwarzer Kater_ , laut Internetseite der ARD und der Veröffentlichungen aber _Dreimal schwarzer Kater_. Nur der Vollständigkeit halber.)

Es war kurz nach halb zehn am Abend, Thiel war gerade in seinem Hotelzimmer angekommen und er war  _ wütend _ . 2:1 für Reutlingen, und das nach anfänglicher Führung, durch ein Tor in der 90. Minute und trotz einer roten Karte für den Gegner in der ersten Halbzeit. Heute war die Chance gewesen, den anderen zu zeigen, dass St. Pauli ein ebenbürtiger Gegner war - doch jetzt lagen sie im direkten Vergleich zurück, weil sie verloren hatten. Und das auch noch zu Hause, das war noch nie passiert!

Thiel seufzte, ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, frustriert. Dabei war es doch eigentlich lächerlich, wie er sich als erwachsener Mann da hineinsteigerte. Zumindest gab es eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm das zuflüsterte. Eine Stimme, die wahrscheinlich recht hatte, da es durchaus ernstere Probleme in seinem Leben gab. Eine Stimme, die noch dazu verdächtig nach Boerne klang. Boerne. Was der wohl gerade machte? Der hatte ja immer noch diesen komischen Vogel Archie am Hals.

Mit einem bestimmten Griff in die Reisetasche zog Thiel sein Handy heraus, welches er nicht mit ins Stadion genommen hatte. Auf dem Bildschirm wurden zwei Anrufe in Abwesenheit angezeigt. Auch das noch. Und natürlich beide von Boerne, der letzte erst vor zwanzig Minuten .

Thiel überlegte, ob er noch zurückrufen sollte, ob er das überhaupt wollte, denn wahrscheinlich war Boerne eh nur auf die Nummer von seinem Vater aus, damit er wieder Marihuana für Archie besorgen konnte. Wobei, schlimmer konnte es jetzt auch nicht mehr werden, und vielleicht schadete ihm eine kleine Ablenkung auch nicht. Also entschied er sich dafür.

„Thiel, na endlich“, meldete sich Boerne, und in dessen Stimme schwang sowas wie Erleichterung mit. Das musste ja ganz schön drunter und drüber gehen mit dem seltsamen Engländer, und obwohl sich Boerne offenbar in einen anderen Raum begeben hatte, konnte Thiel im Hintergrund Archies laute Musik hören.

„N’Abend Boerne, was gibts?“, fragte Thiel. Er musste noch schlecht gelaunter klingen, als er es sowieso schon meistens tat, denn Boerne erwiderte: „Sie klingen etwas niedergeschlagen, mein lieber Thiel. Hat St. Pauli etwa verloren?“

„Ja, zwei zu eins“, bestätigte er, fuhr jedoch gleich fort, „aber ich will da jetzt nicht so unbedingt drüber reden. Was wollen Sie, Boerne?“ Thiel hörte Boerne am anderen Ende der Leitung zögern, und Thiel wusste, dass was auch immer war, Boerne schien es nicht gerne zugeben zu wollen.

„Ach wissen Sie, ich wollte einfach mit jemandem sprechen, der etwas eher meinem Niveau entspricht“, sagte Boerne schließlich, seine Stimme so sicher wie immer. „Archie ist wie ein Kind, es ist wirklich anstrengend mit ihm.“ Boerne seufzte und klang dabei, als ob er von einem ungezogenen Haustier redete und nicht von einem angesehenen Wissenschaftler. Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Typisch Boerne.

„Da rufen Sie ausgerechnet mich an? Ich fühle mich geehrt.“ Der Sarkasmus in Thiels Stimme war nicht zu überhören, und Thiel wollte das auch so. Eigentlich war er ja immer noch schlecht gelaunt und der Herr Professor mal wieder maßlos überheblich. Boerne schien das natürlich wieder ganz anders zu sehen als er, und er klang tatsächlich etwas genervt.

„Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so, Thiel. Ich hätte mich wirklich sehr gefreut, wenn ich den Abend stattdessen mit Ihnen hätte verbringen können.“ Nein, Boerne klang nicht genervt, aber trotzdem irgendwie seltsam, irgendwie … enttäuscht? Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, das war wirklich absurd. Also erwiderte er das erste, das ihm - warum auch immer - durch den Kopf schoss.

„Sie hätten ja zu Katharina gehen können.“ Kurz bevor Thiel vorhin gegangen war, hatte Boerne zwar gemeint, Katharina könne sich ganz gut um sich selbst kümmern, aber das hatte doch erstmal nichts zu bedeuten. Oder?

„Wollte ich aber nicht. Wann sehen Sie endlich ein, dass nicht immer alles so einfach, nicht immer alles nur schwarz oder weiß ist, Thiel?“ Boerne schien jetzt eindeutig getroffen, fast vermittelte er den Eindruck, dass er schmollte. Was Thiel auch nicht überrascht hätte, er kannte Boerne ja inzwischen ganz gut. Doch gerade wollte er das nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen. Wann sah Boerne endlich ein, dass nicht immer alles nach seiner Pfeife tanzen konnte?

„Das sagen Sie nur, weil sie nichts mehr von Ihnen will.“ Ha, Thiel konnte genauso gut austeilen, wenn er wollte.

„Sie wollte mehr von mir als ich von ihr, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen.“ Jetzt horchte Thiel auf. Das war unerwartet. So hätte er Boerne gar nicht eingeschätzt. Dabei war die ein oder andere Szene zwischen Boerne und Katharina doch recht eindeutig gewesen.

„Seit wann lassen Sie sich so eine Chance entgehen? Sie hat doch sogar schon freiwillig bei Ihnen übernachtet.“ Er konnte förmlich hören, wie Boerne seine Augen verdrehte.

„Schwarz-weiß Denken, Thiel!“, antwortete dieser nur. Boerne schien irgendetwas zu verbergen, und diese Erkenntnis machte die ganze Sache auf einmal viel interessanter.

„Das ist keine Antwort, Boerne.“ Thiel überlegte, ob er sich da überhaupt einmischen sollte. Immerhin waren sie sowas wie Freunde, also zumindest gute Bekannte, und selbst wenn nicht, sie waren immer noch Kollegen, die sich achteten und respektierten. Sich achten und respektieren? Boerne? Vielleicht eher doch nicht.

„Warum rede ich überhaupt mit Ihnen darüber?“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Boerne war echt kindisch manchmal.

„Sie haben angerufen!“ Sollte der doch wissen, dass er selbst schuld war. Das hatte er verdient. Genaugenommen hätte Thiel nicht zurückrufen müssen, trotzdem war es Boerne gewesen, der ihn als Ablenkung hatte missbrauchen wollen.

„Aber ich wollte nicht über Katharina reden, das ist endgültig vorbei.“ So einfach wollte Thiel sich auch nicht geschlagen geben. Sonst war es immer Boerne, der so lange auf einem rumhackte, bis er bekam, was er wollte. Heute konnte er den Spieß doch einmal umdrehen, oder nicht? Also blieb er hartnäckig.

„Wieso denn jetzt eigentlich?“ Thiel wartete und lauschte, Boerne schien tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken, ob er mit dem, was ihn bedrückte, herausrücken sollte. Denn das tat es, ihn bedrücken, das konnte Thiel spüren. Genaugenommen war er also ein guter Freund.

„Sie hat mich angelogen! Und Ihre Ermittlungen behindert!“ Boerne klang aufgebracht, fast schon etwas zu sehr. So, als ob er versuchte, etwas durch seinen Übereifer zu verdecken. So, als ob Boerne dachte, Thiel würde darauf reinfallen. Allerdings war er nicht umsonst so gut in seinem Beruf.

„Sie lügen auch ständig,“ konterte Thiel, und das wohl gar nicht schlecht, denn jetzt konnte er Boerne resigniert aufstöhnen hören. Hatte er ihn etwa geknackt?

„Also wenn sie es wirklich wissen wollen, Thiel, wir haben einfach nicht zusammengepasst.“ Fast wäre Thiel ein wenig beeindruckt gewesen, auch wenn er hätte beleidigt sein müssen, denn solche Floskeln hatte er nicht von Boerne erwartet - und eben auch nicht, dass dieser erwartete, dass Thiel sie glaubte. Selbst wenn Boerne nicht hätte darüber reden wollen - was Thiel für unwahrscheinlich hielt, Boerne hätte schließlich jederzeit auflegen können - hätte Thiel ihm etwas mehr Kreativität zugetraut.

„Aha,“ war deshalb alles, was er sagte.

„Was, aha?“ Offenbar konnten zwei dieses Spiel spielen, denn Thiel war sich sicher, dass Boerne ihn durchaus verstanden hatte.

„Das ist die schlechteste Ausrede, die ich je von Ihnen gehört habe.“ Dann eben direkt. Wenigstens konnte Boerne nun nicht mehr so tun, als ob er auf dem Schlauch stünde.

„Es ist eben nicht immer so einfach.“ Auch Boerne schien auf einmal wütend. „Man kann sich nicht immer einfach mal so auf jemanden einlassen und erwarten, dass man alle anderen vergisst.“ Boerne sog erschrocken die Luft ein, nachdem er geendet hatte, so als ob ihm das gerade nur unabsichtlich herausgerutscht war. Doch das war es, dass Thiels Aufmerksamkeit auf das eben Gesagte zog und - Moment.  _ Alle anderen _ ? Gab es noch jemanden? Damit hatte Thiel nicht gerechnet, doch jetzt war er neugierig.

„Wie ist denn das zu verstehen, Boerne, ich dachte sie waren seit 30 Jahren nicht verknallt.“ Wenn Boerne laut werden durfte, durfte Thiel auch solche Sachen sagen. Fand er zumindest. Und wer weiß, vielleicht half es Boerne ja auch irgendwie.

„Ich würde zumindest nicht dieses Wort benutzen.“ Soso. Das war es also.

„Also doch!“ Thiel klang beinahe etwas vorwurfsvoll, was ihn selbst überraschte. Müsste er sich nicht schlecht fühlen, weil er in Boernes Privatangelegenheiten herumbohrte? Heute konnte er das irgendwie nicht.

„Wie ist  _ das  _ denn jetzt bitte zu verstehen?“ Dieses Mal schien Boerne es ernst zu meinen und Thiel konnte es ihm nicht mal übelnehmen. Er überlegte kurz, ob er es nicht einfach hierbei belassen und auflegen sollte, doch jetzt war das Kind eh schon in den Brunnen gefallen. Und ihm war nach Angriff zumute.

„Sie wollten sich mit Katharina nur von jemand anderem ablenken.“ Es war wie ein Befreiungsschlag. Endlich auch mal überlegen fühlen, endlich mal Boerne in der Hand haben. Besonders an einem Abend wie diesem war das ein gutes Gefühl. „Wieso hätten Sie an dem Morgen sonst darauf bestanden, dass ich weiß, dass zwischen Ihnen nichts gewesen ist? Und das obwohl ich nicht mal wissen kann, wer Ihre…“

Scheiße. Das hieß doch nicht etwa, dass Boerne ihn … scheiße. Und er war gerade wirklich alles andere als freundlich und taktvoll gewesen. Thiel wusste, dass er zurückrudern sollte, dass er sich entschuldigen sollte, doch ihm blieb das Wort im Hals stecken. Auf einmal war alles anders.

„Thiel …“ Boerne war eindeutig verunsichert, und Thiel biss sich auf die Lippe. Mist. Aber er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen und vernünftig sein. Vor allem musste er irgendwas sagen, bevor Boerne noch verzweifelte oder so. Was machte man in so einer Situation nur? Außer, sich vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen fühlen.

Zeit. Er brauchte Zeit, um runterzukommen. Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, was er selbst eigentlich davon hielt. Und was er wollte. Schließlich sagte er das Erstbeste, das ihm einfiel: „Ich glaube, wir besprechen das lieber, wenn ich wieder in Münster bin. Bis morgen, Boerne.“ Er überlegte, einfach aufzulegen, doch das konnte er nicht tun. Soviel war er Boerne schuldig.

„Wann kommen Sie morgen an?“, hörte Thiel dann und wusste, dass er Boerne irgendein Zeichen geben musste. Und Boerne schien ein Angebot zu machen.

„Kurz nach eins.“ Thiel nahm an.

„Ich hole Sie ab.“

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bevor ich mit meiner fundierten Fußballanalyse rausrücke, möchte ich noch das ein oder andere loswerden:
> 
>   1. Ich weiß nicht, wie zufrieden ich hiermit bin. Hauptsächlich stört mich glaube ich, dass alles etwas konstruiert klingt. Bitte sagt mir, ob da was dran ist. 
>   2. Mir fiel es echt schwer, Thiel und Boerne hier zu charakterisieren. Boerne, weil es eine frühe Folge ist und Jan ihn meiner Auffassung nach am Anfang etwas anders gespielt hat (ich kann es nicht mal wirklich beschreiben, es fühlt sich nur _anders_ an) und Thiel, weil ich nicht einschätzen konnte, wie schlecht gelaunt er nach so einer Niederlage tatsächlich wäre, aber wahrscheinlich schon ziemlich. 
>   3. Nicht nur deshalb ist Thiel hier glaube ich ziemlich wechselhaft und vielleicht ergibt nicht alles Sinn, es ist auf jeden Fall nicht ganz flüssig. Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem lesbar. 
>   4. Ich schwöre, ich hätte das schon gestern gepostet, aber ich wurde abgelenkt (von Telenovela Outtakes und britischem Reality-TV, meiner Meinung nach durchaus nachvollziehbar).
> 

> 
> Jetzt also meine Rechercheergebnisse (wer sich dafür interessiert). Ich hasse Fußball zwar, aber irgendwie war ich das Thiel schuldig.  
> Aus den Informationen die ich hatte, habe ich geschlossen, dass Thiel am Schluss zu oben genanntem Datum nach Hamburg aufgebrochen ist. Insgesamt war es das sechste Spiel des SSV Reutlingen (auch wenn Thiel im Film "SV" sagt, vielleicht ein Versprecher, vielleicht spielt alles in einem Paralleluniversum und nichts des Folgenden ergibt Sinn) gegen den FC St. Pauli, die zweite Niederlage in Folge, insgesamt die vierte und tatsächliche die erste Heimniederlage (davor hatten die beiden jeweils immer schön nur zuhause gewonnen). Außerdem war es bis heute das letzte Zusammentreffen der Vereine. Der Spielverlauf entspricht dem in der Geschichte geschilderten, ich hab die Analyse gelesen.  
> Obwohl ich die Bilanz eigentlich relativ ausgeglichen finde, bezeichnet Boerne den SSV Reutlingen als den "Angstgegner". Das kann ich mir vor allem folgendermaßen erklären: In der Woche vor diesem Duell spielte St. Pauli gegen Oberhausen. Meiner Meinung nach ist das das Spiel, von dem Thiel zu Beginn der Episode zurückkehrt. Es fand zwar in Oberhausen statt, da das ja aber noch näher an Münster liegt als Hamburg, ist es ja gut möglich, dass er "auswärts" unterwegs war (und er sagt auch nicht explizit, dass er in Hamburg war - am Ende hingegen schon, dass er dorthin geht). Thiel bezeichnet das Spiel als "schlecht" und ist auch furchtbar grimmig und tatsächlich hat Oberhausen an dem Tag 3:0 gegen St. Pauli gewonnen. Doch jetzt kommts: In der Woche davor sind Oberhausen und Reutlingen aufeinandergetroffen, Reutlingen hat das Spiel 2:0 gewonnen (und das in der folgenden Woche gegen Trier auch).  
> Was die Züge betrifft, habe ich in (Fernverkehrs-)Fahrplänen von 2003 gestöbert. Hätte Thiel obengenannten Zug genommen, wäre er 10:46 in Hamburg Hbf losgefahren und 13:02 in Münster eingetroffen (DB-übliche Verspätungen nicht mit eingerechnet). Zum Zug aus Oberhausen kann ich nicht so viel sagen, da er eine Nahverkehrsverbindung hätte nehmen müssen, wenn er zehn nach sieben hätte ankommen wollen (was zeitlich vermutlich hingehauen hätte, wenn auch knapp). Das zeigt zumindest die Uhr am Bahnhof an. Auch wenn es für einen Märzabend noch sehr hell wäre (bilde ich mir ein), könnte es passen, vor allem, weil es dann mehr Sinn ergibt, dass Boerne etwas gehetzt auf die Uhr schaut und sich dann für seinen großen Auftritt vom Acker macht - die Uhr in der Stadt, die ganz am Anfang kurz im Bild ist, zeigt nämlich zehn vor eins an (wenn ich richtig gesehen habe) als die Bauarbeiter die Skelette ausgraben. Keine Ahnung, warum das dann so lange gedauert hat, wahrscheinlich hat sich aber niemand von der Continuity gedacht, dass sich damit mal jemand beschäftigt - bleiben wir realistisch.  
> Auch die Leiche wäre dann schon tot gewesen, nur eben noch nicht gefunden. Es wird zwar ein Todeszeitpunkt genannt (19 Uhr), aber nicht, wann sie gefunden wird, und ich habe auch keine Uhr im Bild gesehen. Es ist auf jeden Fall schon dunkel. 
> 
> Das ist glaube ich alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe. Falls ihr noch was loswerden wollt, die Kommentare stehen euch offen ;) 
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!


End file.
